Turaga Matau: Good or Evil?
by Flashryan
Summary: Makuta is still alive, and offers Matau a chance to be a Toa once again. But what’s the catch? Rated T for now bc of later chapters probably. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Turaga Matau: Good or Evil?**

I do not own Bionicle. That's it.

**Prologue**

Turaga Matau was walking through the forest and Toa Nuva Lewa was walking with him. An ash bear ran by and almost ran over Matau, if it wasn't for Lewa.

"Turaga, word is deepwood, darktime approaches everquick. What seems to trouble you?" Lewa looked on with worry for the Turaga. For something seemed to trouble him.

"Toa Lewa, I long to windfly as I once did. You remember Turaga Vakama, and his tale of the Toa Metru. How I wish I was there to help you defeat Makuta the first time you encountered him. Toa Lewa, leave me. I wish to walk alone. I shall contact you if I need you."

Lewa nodded his head and pulled out his katanas. He ran forward and flew into the air, leaving the Turaga to ponder. The Turaga found a small cave and something shining in the light. It looked elongated and metal. It looked like a tool. Matau recognized it as an ancient tool. Matau gasped and ran as fast as he could to it. It was a Vahki tool. The ancient protectors of Metru Nui, the Vahki, used ancient staffs of different powers. This seemed to be the staff of Command, which if used could command a Matoran to do whatever the Vahki wished for a certain amount of time. Matau looked on with wonder, and heard a voice come out of nowhere. But not just any voice.

It was the voice of Makuta.

"Turaga Matau, I've heard and listened to your plight. I can grant you your wish. To become a Toa again."

Matau's eyes widened, but then he realized who he was talking to.

"I will not be trickfooled by your deceit and lies."

"But I wish to help you. I can be helpful if you help me. But I can also be forceful if need be."

Suddenly a Vahki Bordahk grabbed it's Staff of Command and took a step towards Matau. Matau looked on in fear.

"Now what is your answer? Will you let me help you? Or am I going to have to force you to stay calm and let me help you?" Makuta said evilly.

Matau took a step back.

"I see." Makuta said, almost saddened.

"Very well."

The Vahki raised it's staff and it illuminated and Matau's vision went black.

**End Prolouge**


	2. Chapter One

**Turaga Matau: Good or Evil?**

Disclaimer: Read the Prologue

**Chapter One**

Matau awoke in complete and utter darkness. He couldn't see and couldn't move.

"Makuta! What have you done?" Matau noticed his voice was deep and young….as it once was.

"I've done my part in the bargain, Matau. Look at yourself."

A mirror appeared in the darkness and a light shone through, illuminating Matau. He was then released to examine himself.

"Wha-"

He looked just as he did before as a Toa. Only he was wearing a different mask and his armor was black. The mask looked like a cross between Tahu's and Makuta's.

"What mask do I possess?" Matau asked, running his fingers against the grooves of the mask.

"The Kanohi Maktokii, the mask of Darkness. It grants you power to control shadows, but it also gives you power over darkness."

Then he laughed an evil laugh.

Matau then rethought his situation.

"What do you want me to do with this power?"

"Why nothing much, just take care of some problems."

"What problems?"

Matau feared what he was going to hear.

"The Toa Nuva and the Turaga."

"No! Never!"

"Listen, the Toa and Turaga both are and were Toa. They only cared about themselves ever since they awakened my brother. No longer do they care for others. The Toa Nuva live by themselves in their own villages, while other islands need help."

"It's a shame I'd have to strip you of your powers. I was looking forward to you using them for your benefits."

"Benefits?"

"You can use them for whatever you wish, but you will only have a day to do whatever you wish. By then you will need to choose whether or not you will join me."

Matau was no longer enshrouded in darkness, and he was in the cave again as he was before, but no it was nighttime. Matau was left with Makuta's evil laughter trailing in the darkness.

Matau walked out of the cave and looked around in the dark forest. Noises could be heard and Matau saw several glowing eyes staring at him. Matau considered it only night creatures. Matau, for some reason, now felt at home in the dark. He loved it. It made him empowered.

"Turaga? Turaga where are you?" Lewa's voice could be heard calling out to Matau.

Matau's mask began to glow and he turned into shadow and melted into the darkness.

Matau's vision turned bright. He could see in the dark and he saw himself traveling through the ground wherever shadows were. Lewa ran by the shadows and stopped, breathing heavily, searching for the missing Turaga.

"I'm here, Lewa."

Lewa turned and was face to face with shadows.

"Turaga?" Lewa looked on.

Matau stepped out in his Toa form.

"Quickstop. Who are you?" Lewa asked.

Matau suddenly felt that Lewa seemed like an enemy. A power willed itself into Matau's mind. Lewa seemed like a threat. Matau said nothing and his face hardened.

"Who are you?"

"I am a Toahero. A new Toahero, one that sees the way Makuta sees. He knows of your laziness and greed. You care not for our sacred ways of Unity, Duty, and Destiny. You and the others are always lateknowing to the obvious that lies before them. You will be overthrown and I'll take over."

"I'll stop you here." Lewa said, grabbing his Aeroslicers as he said so.

Matau then heard something in his head. It sounded like Makuta's voice. The Matau remembered what he had said.

_it gives you power over darkness…_

"Let's try it then." Matau said to himself.

Lewa looked on in wonder as Matau's mask lit up again, and darkness surrounded Matau and it leaped off of him and into the ground, where a huge dark spot was in the ground now. Then, from the dark spot, a figure rose from the ground, but it wasn't just any shadowy figure, it was a perfect dark copy of Lewa, except it was all black with glowing yellow eyes. The copy seemed to smirk at Lewa's shock and pulled out a pair of dark aeroslicers, just like Lewa's.

Then it attacked.

**End Chapter One**

**A/N: **Well? What do you think? Feedback would be appreciated. Thx.


	3. Chapter Two

**Turaga Matau: Good or Evil?**

Disclaimer: Read the Prologue

**Chapter Two**

Lewa backed up from initial shock but then blocked the copy's sword. The copy swung low and then high, making Lewa jump and then duck but as he ducked, the copy kicked him and Lewa flew into a tree. Lewa dropped his swords and the dark copy raced at him. Overwhelming fear seemed to take over Lewa at that moment and he couldn't move. Right as the thing brought it down on Lewa, Lewa closed his eyes and a rushing wind blew over him. Nothing was heard after that but the chirping of birds or the noise of crickets, mixed in with his own heavy breathing. Lewa opened his eyes and looked around, noticing no one else was there. He got up and looked around again. Nothing. Lewa grabbed his aeroslicers and flew off to Ta-Koro.

High above on a cliff ledge, above the cave, Matau stood defiantly with his arms crossed. Then he laughed to himself.

"Lewa, how everquick you were to run. I must-"

Suddenly, someone was traveling through the tree canopy and heading towards Le-Koro.

"What? A Leaf-runner?" Matau asked himself.

Matau ran on the ground and realized it was faster to travel in shadows. He caught up with the figure and realized it to be Keetongu, a Matoran who was a very good friend to Lewa. Matau moved closer and was looking up at him from the ground.

"Something travels downtree…" Keetongu said to himself.

Keetongu said nothing more as he raced to the village. Matau thought nothing more of it and headed off to Kini-Nui.

**Meanwhile in Ta-Koro**

"Vakama! Vakama!" Lewa shouted to the Turaga as he landed.

"What troubles you, Toa of Air?" he asked with concern.

"A Toa of Darkness has shown himself, and I was no match for him."

Suddenly a grunt was heard behind him and Lewa turned around.

"Naturally, you aren't strong enough. I bet I can take him down." Tahu said as he entered.

"Tahu, you know not of what that Toa is capable of."

Tahu waved off the comment.

"Just send him to me and I'll take care of him."

"Lewa? What is the matter with your swords?" Vakama asked, looking at his swords and noticing a crack in it.

"I know not, I had a little trouble getting over here, but I don't know. I must be going."

Vakama nodded and Lewa turned to Tahu.

"Tahu, head for Kini-Nui, maybe we can form a plan there."

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

Lewa quickly jumped into the air and just as quickly fell to the ground.

"What?"

"It must be the crack in the swords, with the swords broken, the power must've left them."

"I am treebound then. Hurry, come with me Tahu and we shall warn the others."

"Fine."

Tahu grabbed his sword and they left and ran towards Ga-Koro as fast as they could.

**On the ground, heading for Po-Koro**

Matau traveled in the ground and soon came upon Po-Koro, and he materialized up from it and walked inside the grounds. Matau looked around at all the sleeping Matoran. Then he found Pohatu, sitting on a cliff overlooking the city, but didn't see Matau climbing up the wall behind him. Pohatu looked up and then jumped up not knowing who it was."

"Who are you?"

"Pohuta, I must get rid of you for Makuta's plan to work."

"So your working for Makuta, that's a good enough answer for me."

Pohatu pulled out his climbing claws and saw Matau's mask glow. Matau put his hands together and shot a ball of dark energy at Pohatu. Pohuta moved out of the way with his mask power at lightning speed.

"You'll have to do better than that." Pohatu said with confidence.

Pohatu noticed several dark lines traveling through the ground towards him and one shot a dark geyser of evil energy right where we once stood.

Pohatu jumped off the cliffside, noticing behind him that the trails of dark energy follow down the cliffside. As soon as Pohatu landed, he ran out of the village in hopes that the being would follow him. Matau did. Pohatu found a clearing and stopped as the dark energy stopped and started to circle around him. Matau popped out of the ground and walked over to him, the dark energy now surrounding them both.

"I will do better than that Pohatu, I'll kill you."

"Wha-"

Matau jumped up and out of the circle of dark energy, and as he did, the dark energy sped at Pohatu so fast he didn't have time to move and darkness covered him from head to foot, and then he let out a shout and was shoved back and out of the dark energy, now lying on the ground, barely breathing and barely able to move.

Matau came over and slammed his foot into Pohatu's chest and looked him square in the eye.

"But I won't kill you just yet, I need to take care of some other things first."

Matau then disappeared in a cloud of darkness, leaving Pohatu alone and on the ground.

**End Chapter Two**

**A/N: **Another chapter done. Yay. I'll update soon as I can. I'll need reviews plz.


	4. Chapter Three

**Turaga Matau: Good or Evil?**

Disclaimer: Read the Prologue

WARNING: IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS MAJOR VIOLENCE AND PROBABLY FOR THE REST OF THE STORY. Sorry, I'm kinda into that so……don't like? Don't read anymore.

**Chapter Three**

Matau continued to travel onward to Ko-Koro, determined to go after Kopaka next. Matau saw Kopaka snow skiing down Mount Ihu. Matau materialized and ran after Kopaka on a snowboard made of darkness. Kopaka turned his head and noticed Matau coming his way. Word had spread of a new threat and the disappearance of Turaga Matau, so Kopaka was waiting for his turn at the enemy.

Kopaka jumped up and out of his sword skiis as he found a snow cliff and turned to face Matau.

Kopaka grabbed his sword and split it into two, one in each hand. Kopaka noticed Matau's mask was glowing and darkness formed around Matau's hands. They soon turned into two dark swords just like Kopaka's.

Kopaka did nothing as Matau took a fighting stance and they both waited for the other to make the first move. They both leapt at each other at the same time.

Matau had locked swords with Kopaka and they held each other. Neither of them losing face and backing down. The only sounds that were heard were the wind blowing and the clatter as the blades shook in the opponent's hands. They stood there, possibly for minutes straight, never moving an inch.

That is, until the lock had broken apart.

Matau was the first to break, his swords diminished and Kopaka's were damaged from the dark energy. Kopaka threw down his swords and Matau lunged at Kopaka, they locked hands and continued in that stance. Matau pushed forward this time however, and Kopaka was losing ground, and face. Kopaka's face hardened and pushed back, and they were back in the middle. With lightning quickness, Matau ducked down, and swung his leg to trip Kopaka.

Kopaka jumped at the attempt, and in return, let go to punch Matau in the face. Matau ducked however, and did a backflip then stood there. They stood facing each other, hands up in a boxing style. Matau concentrated his dark energy and formed a ball of dark energy, big enough that Kopaka couldn't dodge it, and then he threw it at Kopaka. Kopaka lunged at his sword and swung at the energy ball, sending it back to Matau.

Matau saw it coming and put his hands in the way to block it. It worked. Matau pushed up and the energy was released into the sky and exploded.

Matau then decided enough was enough. With the same lightning speed as before, he charged Kopaka and began pummeling Kopaka as fast as Pohatu might be able to. Kopaka had no time to shield or block, only allowed himself to get pummeled. Matau delivered a final punch that sent Kopaka sprawling to the ground. Matau summoned another energy sword and brought it down on Kopaka.

However, Kopaka rolled out of the way but was soon kicked by Matau. Matau had expected Kopaka to try something like that, so he sent Kopaka falling and rolling down the cliffside.

Matau smirked and left for Ta-Koro.

**Meanwhile**

Tahu had just received word from a Le-Koro bird rider that Kopaka was just attacked. Gali had come and so had Onua and Takanuva.

Tahu was enraged by the news. Vakama tried to comfort him. Gali was there too, but she gave up trying to reason with Tahu.

"No! I'm going to go find him myself!"

Tahu ran out of the Turaga's hut and headed for the gate, when suddenly, it was blown away.

"Tahu!" Matau called.

"Right here!" Tahu shouted as he charged Matau.

Matau smirked as he summoned half a dozen copies of himself.

"No matter how many there are of you, I'll defeat them all!" Tahu shouted.

Tahu attacked the nearest one, but was kicked in the side by another copy. He took a wild swing at another copy, but another one grabbed his arm and pinned him to the ground, the others jumped on him and began pummeling him.

Then the sun began to set as Tahu lay on the ground, hurting and barely moving.

Suddenly, the sun began to set, and darkness enshrouded the city of Ta-Koro. Then Makuta's ominous laughing began to be heard. Then, Makuta appeared out of the shadows and approached Matau.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Tahu shouted as best as he could.

Matau ignored him and turned to Makuta.

"My lord, I've defeated three of them so far." Matau said bowing on one knee.

"So, what is your answer?" Makuta asked.

Matau looked up in question.

"I gave you twenty-four hours to use them to your best interests, now do you wish to serve me forever and become my loyal disciple?"

Matau looked down at the ground then at the group of gathered Toa and Matoran and Vakama.

"Yes."

"Then I bestow you my disciple, the honor of killing them and rip them apart piece by piece……..Matau."

At the mention of this enemy's name, everyone's eyes widened.

"Matau? What are you doing? Why are you on his side?" Vakama said shocked.

"Vakama, I was given a chance to be a Toa-Hero again. Ever since I gave up that power, I wanted it all along. Even as a Toa Hordika, I wanted to be normal."

Vakama was awe-struck by this.

Onua's face hardened. He yelled and threw a huge boulder at Matau. Matau smirked and destroyed it with two dark swords.

"No strings attached now. You're all free reign!" Matau shouted as he charged Onua.

Onua couldn't react fast enough and was soon impaled. Onua groaned and grasped at his wound, as Matau pulled out his swords and Onua fell to the ground, electricity surrounded the wound and Onua's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Matau smirked and attacked Gali, who put up her swords in a cross to protect her, Matau just kicked her and she flew into a nearby wall. Matau charged at her and stood above her. Then looked back at Makuta.

"I wish to spare her, to spread the tale of Matau, Toa of Darkness. Along with the chronicler."

"Very well, leave the Matoran, Gali, and the chronicler, but kill everything else that stands in your way."

"Very good then."

Matau charged Takanuva, who jumped out of the way of the charge, but a dark copy of him attacked from the shadows. Soon, the sun began to set.

Matau looked at the sunset, and smirked.

"Now my power will increase ten-fold!" Matau said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Takanuva destroyed the dark copy and it blew up in a cloud of dark dust. Takanuva was soon pinned against the wall as Matau charged him through the dust. Matau then stuck on of his dark swords in Takanuva's stomach, pinning him.

Kopaka, Lewa, and Pohatu all arrived at that moment.

"I'll save you for last." Matau said.

Kopaka, Lewa, and Pohatu attacked all at once, Kopaka and Lewa with their broken weapons.

Pohatu was kicked in the chest and was pinned to the ground and Matau blocked Kopaka's and Lewa's attacks with his dark swords.

Matau then twirled on Pohatu's chest plate and cut both Kopaka and Lewa. Kopaka summoned an ice lance and Lewa summoned a large wind surge.

Matau blocked the ice lance with his forearm, and dodged the wind surge by jumping high in the air then punching Lewa in the face. Matau then grabbed Lewa's mask and pulled it off. Lewa held on for dear life but soon let go and was out of commission. Matau then threw it into the forest somewhere. Lewa now lay on the ground, unmoving. Kopaka let out a war cry as he jumped high into the air, impaling Matau in the stomach with his ice lance.

Matau screamed and fell back on the lance that was stuck on the ground, so he was still standing and leaning on the lance. Matau threw his head back and didn't move anymore.

Kopaka looked around and noticed that Gali was okay, and that Takanuva pulled free the dark sword, but it didn't dissipate. Why wasn't it destroyed if Matau was.

"Why didn't it dissipate?" Kopaka asked the question again out loud.

"Because, I'm not dead." Matau said as he regained consciousness.

Kopaka was shocked that this was happening.

Matau looked at him.

"We're biomechanical, it'll take more than an ice lance to kill me." Matau said, laughing evilly.

Kopaka summoned some ice and he threw it to the ground near Matau, which spread into a wide circle, which froze his feet, and was slowly moving up his legs.

"Kopaka, you of all people should be smarter than that." Matau said.

Matau broke free with a burst of darkness.

"Now………you will die."

**End Chapter Three**

**A/N:** Well? Review plz.


	5. Chapter Four

**Turaga Matau: Good or Evil?**

Disclaimer: Read the Prologue

**Chapter Four**

As Matau charged Kopaka, a beam of light shot Matau in the side and blasted a hole in his side. Matau let out a scream as a giant hole was in his side.

"What the!" Matau shouted.

Takanuva stood defiant, realizing he couldn't die easily either.

"I said I'd save you for last, and so here you are."

Then Gali stood beside him.

"I'm still here."

Matau sighed.

"Fine, you'll go first."

Matau charged her and slapped her hard across the face, and as she fell back he kicked her into a wall. She fell with a grunt and Takanuva charged Matau. Matau pulled out a sword and Takanuva pulled out his spear and held off Matau's attack. Matau then jumped back and charged at Takanuva, who held it up to Matau horizontally as Matau brought it down on the shaft of the spear, which, when it was struck, split in two.

Takanuva fell back and stared at Matau.

"Why are you doing this Matau?" Gali asked as she picked herself up.

"Why? The power. The fame. To be free of all troubles and to help others."

"You're not helping by getting rid of us." Gali shot at him.

"I'm helping Makuta."

"But he is evil." Gali said, grasping her shoulder.

"No he isn't. You awoke his brother and now he feels pain, and there are other islands with troubles greater than ours."

"We awoke his brother to help us, to save this island. Our duty is to our three titles that we stand for."

"Unity, Duty, and Destiny." Takanuva said as he got up, limping towards Gali.

Matau realized what he was doing.

"Then………you weren't thinking of yourselves when you became famous. I mean, you didn't want all the attention and fame?"

"All we Toa Nuva ever thought about was helping the island, its people, and the Great Spirit. We didn't see any reason other than that to help. We don't even know why we are here other than helping the island."

Matau gasped at this realization. Matau then looked at his hands, and realized that he wasn't being a Toa Hero, but another pawn of Makuta.

Matau then slowly dropped his hands down to his side, and walked inside the forest and found Lewa's mask. He placed it back on Lewa and Lewa came alive again, breathing heavily.

Matau then looked at Takanuva and Gali, who were leaning against one another for support. Then he found Kopaka, who was lying on the ground, with his back up against a wall.

Matau then found Tahu, who had moved out of range of the attacks, and was also lying on the ground, grasping his chest. Onua was not moving, or breathing for that matter.

Matau looked at the destruction he caused, all for some recognition.

"My time as a Toa Hero is up…I can't keep living a lie…"

"Why are you here?" Matau suddenly asked Gali.

"What?"

"Why are you on this island, where did you come from, how were you born into this world?"

"I……I don't know." Gali said, downtrodden.

"I know…" a strange voice called from behind a wall.

A strange being stepped out from behind the shadows.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Matau asked.

This creature stood about a Toa's height, it wore a golden mask shaped like the Kanohi Aki, the Great Mask of Time. It wore golden chest armor, along with golden arm guards and shoulder protectors. It carried a large sword that it had tucked on under the back of its neck.

"I am Destiny, an ancient being who dwells on a far away island. My brother, Duty, and my sister, Unity also rule along side me. I am here because I wished to check up on our creations."

"Unity, Duty, and Destiny." Vakama said slowly to himself.

"What are you?"

"I am the one who helped make the original new Toa, the ones known as Tahu, Gali, Kopaka, Lewa, Onua, and Pohatu. We also intended for Takua to become the Seventh Toa, because we willed it so."

"So…what purpose were we really made for?"

"Let me into your village square and I'll explain all."

Later that evening, everyone sat down in the middle of the city and listened to Destiny.

"I am Destiny, an ancient being whose purpose was to create beings called Toa. All Toa originated from our island. Long ago, before the dark times, before any evil spread across the lands and the planet we now live on was good and clean, there was once one huge island full of dozens of cities of immense proportions. Unity, Duty, and I all were the creators to watch and procreate the planet. We began creating several beings who you called Matoran to live and grow and thrive on the island. Naturally, several Matoran who went in the same direction went on to form small cities." He began.

"After a time it was thriving, but then something happened to the Matoran, they began to act violently and inadvertently towards one another. We then created Turaga, chieftains who would spread rule and law to uphold peace in those cities. But even they were no match for the other wildlife and creatures, like Rahi, who would terrorize the villages and cities. That's when we decided to create Toa. The first Toa ever created were of light and darkness. Two ancient Toa spirits spread across the land. They were complete opposites but worked together and helped the island return to its peaceful state. Those two Toa were Mata-Nui, and Makuta."

Everyone gasped at this and listened in closer.

"Mata-Nui was a good Toa; he never did anything that was against our wishes. He helped everyone and only thought of others. But Makuta thought of nothing but the fame and glory in the responsibility of being a Toa, and he began gathering followers. In the end he gathered two; one was named Sidorak, and the other, Roodaka. Makuta bestowed his powers on these two, who became very powerful creatures. They changed into what you Turaga now know as the King and Queen of the Visorak hordes. Makuta then decided he could overthrow us and take over for his own needs. These two worshipped Makuta as a god, and forgot all about the duties and responsibilities they owed to the greater good of the island. Slowly, they began to conquer cities, and gathered more followers. Mata-Nui had gotten wind of this plan of Makuta's, and warned all he could to run for shelter and head for the middle of the huge island, where I am my brother and sister stayed. All over the island, several thousand migrated towards us, in hopes of getting help. It wasn't until Mata-Nui warned us of this plot to overthrow us that we did something."

"Makuta had gathered many followers, and in turn, all that Mata-Nui had made friends with, trusted him, and had moved to our realm. There were thousands, enough to take on Makuta's army. Makuta then bestowed all the power he had and gave to all his disciples, who became Toa themselves, while Makuta became the very essence his mask powers gave him. Now, his army marched from the East, and Mata-Nui had gotten wind of this. Mata-Nui then headed into our tower, and confronted us about this danger. He then asked to give his power to the gathered Matoran, and we agreed. Makuta needed to be stopped, at all costs. Mata-Nui gave his power, and all the gathered were also turned into Toa. The two armies met, and fought the war now known as the War of Light and Dark… During this time, the fighting had spread all over the island, and nothing could have stopped it. Mata-Nui spent his days as the spirit of light in our tower, consoling us and asking about events. Then something happened, six Toa had banded together and a mighty seventh Toa joined in the attack against Makuta, being together, and combining their efforts as one force, they began to push Makuta's forces back. These six Toa were the Toa Hagah. And fighting along side them as the Seventh Toa was Toa Dume. The same Dume you knew as Turaga Dume. Alas, these are also the same Toa Hagah who were later transformed into the Rahaga, if you remember Vakama."

"Yes, that was when we first learned of Sidorak and Roodaka."

"Makuta had built a tower himself and watched his plan fall to pieces. The Toa Hagah had to be stopped if his plans were to succeed. He sent Roodaka and Sidorak to capture two Toa of Mata-Nui's and transform them and make them move against the Toa Hagah. These two were Toa Nidhiki and Toa Krekka, whose bond brother, Lhikan and the others fought against. Lhikan saw Nidhiki and Krekka transform into the dark hunters, who then helped in the capture, and destruction of the Toa Hagah. We had no choice, Dume escaped to our tower and told us of the news. We decided enough was enough, and with the last of our godly powers, we split the huge island into many small ones, with many falling into the Great Sea, and dying. Alas, sacrifices were made for the greater good. All the Toa were transformed for some reason. All who were under Mata-Nui's leadership transformed back into Matoran, and others under Makuta's leadership transformed into Rahi. Makuta's lair was on Mata-Nui the island, and so other islands weren't in bad of shape as this one. However, Dume suggested he watch over the underground city that was on Mata-Nui, and keep watch over the Matoran. Lhikan, along with Nidhiki and Krekka, were also on the island when it broke away. Sidorak and Roodaka found their way to this island, and so Mata-Nui the spirit went and stayed and watched over the island. Realizing that most of the evil entities landed on this island, it was given the most attention. Therefore, over time, we decided to start over, and we informed Lhikan of Makuta and he decided to give up his power so six new heroes were born, the Toa Metru. After all the mess in Metru-Nui, and we had heard that Makuta placed a spell over Mata-Nui, we decided to assist Mata-Nui, since you had saved the Matoran and gave up your power to help them. That's were we created the six Toa heroes who arrived in the canisters. They would restore peace to the island, and we've been watching ever since. But since Makuta came back after the arrival of the Seventh Toa, and tempted Matau, we knew we had to intervene ourselves. And so, here we are. Duty is heading towards Le-Koro and Ko-Koro, while Unity is heading for Onu-Koro and Po-Koro. I must head off and inform Duty and Destiny of this news that I've found you all, and that we'll have to get rid of Makuta once and for all."

Then Destiny got up and began walking towards the gate.

"But you just arrived, we have many questions!" Gali shouted after him.

"I must go, the plan will be explained when I retrieve my brother and sister."

Then he left Ta-Koro.

**End Chapter Four**

**A/N:** Wow, my longest yet, I hope that story wasn't too boring, anyways……same as always, review, and I'll update as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter Five

**Turaga Matau: Good or Evil?**

Disclaimer: Read the Prologue

**Chapter Five**

"That is the story of our ancient ancestors, and that's why we celebrate and honor Unity, Duty, and Destiny." Vakama said.

"Turaga, is there a way to save Onua?" Gali asked with concern.

"I don't know of any assistance we can give to Onua, but maybe Destiny knows?" Vakama replied.

The Toa all got on their feet and Takanuva hoisted Onua onto his shoulders.

"How long before they come back?" Matau asked.

"I don't know, they're like gods so maybe it'll take them only moments." Tahu said.

Just then, Destiny walked in with Duty and Unity.

Duty was as tall as Destiny, and wore silver armor, with the main armor color being green. He wore a mask that resembled Vakama's old Toa mask with a mixture of Onua's Nuva mask. He carried a shield with his right arm and a Rhotuka spinner was attached on his left arm.

Unity was Gali's height, and wore silver armor with blue main armor. Her mask looked like a combination of Turaga Nokama's mask and Gali's old Toa mask. She carried a disk launcher with her on her back and had a more ancient version of Nokama's old Toa tool, the hydro blades.

They walked simultaneously in sync with one another, and approached Onua.

"Matau, would you come here please?" Unity called to him.

Matau walked to her side.

"What do you need me for?"

"Matau, the power you carry inside of you cannot stay in there, it must be released. You must lend your power to Onua, who will heal with that new power, and we'll have to take him back to the island to repair him."

"What about the others?"

"They're wounds will heal over time, but Onua needs immediate assistance." Duty said, facing Matau.

"Very well, here it goes."

Matau placed a hand on Onua's chest armor, and sparks shot out of his palm and then energy flowed all around Onua's body, and he jolted. Matau began to change back to his old self, and began hating himself for the problems he caused.

"Matau, he will be fine. He will live. It'll take some time, however, and we don't have that kind of time." Unity said, kneeling down to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Duty picked up Onua and put him over his shoulder, and the three walked off and jumped high into the air, and disappeared.

Vakama walked over to comfort his friend.

The other Toa got up and walked back to their home villages. Takanuva went to the Kini-Nui to await the day that Destiny, Unity, and Duty would return with Onua.

Lewa decided, then, to walk home with his Turaga, rather than take the short way home.

"Lewa, I must apologize for the way I've been. Makuta tricked me, and I fell headlong into it because I was only thinking about myself." as they began walking home.

"We are samehearted, Turaga, and I doubt you'd have been able to control it because you were a Toahero so long ago. This only means that we must try harder, to defeat Makuta and stop the evilspread."

"Makuta will not be easily defeated. He was gone but how did he return? It seems that only Takanuva was spared down inside Kini-Nui, but how did he survive."

"Makuta will needed to be stopped forever this time, maybe that'll be the plan that Destiny and the others spoke of." Matau said, puzzled.

"Indeed." Lewa replied.

They went on and walked until they came to the village, and went to bed.

The next day, Lewa went of in search of the other Toa, and came back later, finding them as good as new and told the Turaga. Three days later, Onua returned with Duty, Destiny, and Unity. They all met at the entrance to Kini-Nui.

Onua joined the group then turned to face Unity, Duty, and Destiny, and so did the others.

"Toa Nuva, we are going to venture into Makuta's lair and draw him out hiding. When he comes out of his lair out in here, we'll be able to snare him and capture him. Then we will take care of the rest." Destiny said.

The Toa all headed for the entrance to the insides of Kini-Nui, but a blast sent the entrance flying into the air, and landed on Onua, who held it up with his bare hands, his mask glowing with his induced strength enhancing his body.

Onua chunked it to the side and everyone turned to see Makuta climb out of the hole and face his challengers.

"Who dares enter my realm!"

Then Makuta saw them.

"Unity, Duty, and Destiny? Why are you here?"

"We've come to seal you away forever and free this island from your evil."

"Toa and you three…now so bold as to think you can defeat me. I was recently traveling Metru-Nui and found the most peculiar beast left behind by Sidorak and Roodaka. The Voporak will help me defeat you."

"Oh no!" Destiny cried out.

"What is it, Destiny?"

"The Voporak is an ancient Rahi creature, who is so powerful, all attacks thrown at him will age before it hits him."

"We can take him!" Tahu said.

The Voporak emerged from the hole that Makuta emerged from and Tahu charged it.

"No wait Tahu!"

"I've got a plan, don't worry!"

Tahu charged and Voporak stood defiant, it was about Makuta's height and size, so it didn't fear anything. It lifted a large clawed hand and a beam shot out of it and it struck Tahu, even though the Mask of Shielding was active. Tahu began to breathe heavily, and fell to the ground on one knee. He let go of his swords and felt his mask began to rust over.

Voporak approached Tahu, who he then kicked out of the way as he began walking towards Unity, Duty, and Destiny. The trees around him began to wither and grow older, and Lewa looked on with anger.

Voporak then began to attack again with his beam and aimed at Unity, Duty, and Destiny.

**End Chapter Five**

**A/N:** Yes, I am evil. But that's what cliffhangers are for! Anways, read and review, so I can continue the story.


	7. Chapter Six

**Turaga Matau: Good or Evil?**

Disclaimer: Read the Prologue

**Chapter Six**

The Voporak released it's beam and it was heading straight for Unity, Duty, and Destiny. Unity pulled out her disk launcher and fired a disk; it built up energy and released it as it hit the beam. The beam ricocheted off the disk and flew out of harm's way. Voporak began to approach the three, and they put their hands together, and formed a barrier that Voporak couldn't break through. Then, a dark energy beam flew into the shield and destroyed it, flinging the three warriors back onto the ground.

"You will not defeat both of us, young warriors." Makuta said as he walked in front of Voporak.

Just then, the Toa Nuva jumped in front of the three warriors.

"I'll hold off Makuta, all of you help Unity, Duty, and Destiny." Takanuva said.

Takanuva ran by Voporak with speed, only feeling age creep up on him in an instant as he passed. Voporak soon forgot about him and refocused his attention of the others. Takanuva locked staffs with Makuta, who had anticipated this move.

Takanuva jumped over Makuta and onto his back and stabbed his neck. Makuta let out a cry and quickly grabbed Takanuva's leg and threw him into a wall. Takanuva got up but his leg was hooked on Makuta's staff and Makuta thrust him over his head and Takanuva hit the ground, then Makuta did it again, and then three more times before finally grabbing Takanuva by the throat, and strangling him.

Voporak was approaching fast as Unity, Duty, and Destiny got on their feet. Voporak's beam was shot and Tahu guarded the three with his Mask of Shielding.

"How did it work this time?"

"It is because you helped others, not just yourself." Duty said to him.

Tahu looked back at Voporak, and it was almost upon them. Tahu's swords ignited, and told the others to attack Voporak all at once with their elemental powers. They did as told and pushed Voporak back a couple of feet. Destiny and the others got up and headed for safer ground, but Destiny stood firm.

"Destiny my brother! What is it? Is it time?" Unity called out to him.

"Yes sister, now we must use our gifts." Destiny answered.

"Toa Nuva, find safe distance!" Duty called out.

They did as told and sought shelter. Voporak was advancing fast, and Unity, Duty, and Destiny locked hands. They began to chant a language not even Nokama could probably understand.

They began to glow and were engulfed in a bright light. Voporak had to cover it's eyes and stood back. Metal smoothing against metal was heard, and then the light dimmed down. Where the three warriors once stood, now stood a mighty dragon extremely bigger than Voporak. The dragon was wearing what looked to be a combination of the Kanohi Avohkii, and the Kanohi Aki. The Great Mask of Light and the Great Mask of Time. It's sliver body and armor gleamed in the light of the fading sun. The dragon had two great wings that spread across the sky.

"What is that?" Tahu asked to himself.

The dragon overheard and looked at Tahu, the dragon spoke in a voice combined of all three warriors.

"I am the combined forms of Unity, Duty, and Destiny. All three of them combine to form me, Illuhangea, the Silver Dragon of Time and Space.

"Makuta, if you challenge me, I'll not lose, for I am your creator. I created you for the greater good of the island, but you have betrayed me. Now you can never be forgiven for the crimes you have committed. Now I must start over and never have let you get away from me. I will defeat you then seal you in time and space, where you can never harm another."

Makuta seemed to shiver and grimace, but Voporak stood defiant and began to charge at Illuhangea. The dragon began to beat it wings and push back Voporak, Voporak shook of the wind and shot it's beam at Illuhangea, who put up a massive frontal shield, and then looked down at Voporak with it's long neck and fired a beam from it's mouth, and was engulfed in the blast. The light surrounded it transformed it, and in it's place was a small Matoran, with it's same mask as before, but on a Matoran's body.

Makuta began to back up slowly.

Illuhangea lowered a clawed hand and scooped up Voporak.

"You are purified little one." he said to the little Matoran.

Then he turned to everyone.

"Every being we create started out as Matoran or Turaga, so I'll take him back to my island so he can become what he was supposed to be."

Then Voporak disappeared in Illuhangea's grasp and he turned to Makuta.

"Makuta, you will not be given such mercy, so prepare to be contained."

"No! I won't go!" Makuta shouted as he attempted a last ditch effort to keep himself alive.

He ran towards the dragon and threw his staff and Illuhangea caught it and broke it.

Then Illuhangea fired it's beam at Makuta and he disappeared in a dimensional vortex. Makuta's cry was heard as it left this dimension.

"Now…" Illuhangea turned to the Toa Nuva.

Illuhangea was engulfed in light and broke down into Unity, Duty, and Destiny.

"Toa Nuva, your journey is not over yet. You must help us restore the island to it's former glory. We wish to reunite all the islands spread around the planet, but if we bring it together with no notice of the ones on the island, evil will spread across the continent and war will break again." Destiny addressed them.

"You must destroy the evils that plague the island and then inform us, take this seeing stone." Duty said and handed the stone to Tahu.

"This stone will allow you to contact us and tell us of your progress." Unity said.

"Beware Toa Nuva, many evils lurk on islands that aren't just Rahi, but not all of Mata-Nui's Toa were transformed back into Matoran, there are many out there that need your help. Some islands have two at most, even one Toa helping the Matoran. Several islands have fallen to the evils Makuta had placed on those islands, and the Matoran ask for our help. We've taken care of some islands, but we've realized with the more power we use, our powers diminish. At the rate we're going, no Matoran or Turaga will be left save the ones we've gotten. So you'll have to help."

"How will we get to each of these islands? Surely we couldn't all glide over with our Masks of Levitation." Gali asked.

"We will provide a transport. It is similar to Takanuva's vessel when he first took on Makuta, but you'll all fit inside and it'll take you there on it's own." Destiny replied.

"When will it arrive?" Onua asked.

"In about three days, so get prepared for the long journey ahead of you."

Then Duty, Destiny, and Unity disappeared in a blinding light.

"Three days?" Kopaka asked.

"Not a very long time to get anything done around here." Pohatu said.

"Who will take care of the Turaga and Matoran while we're away?"

"They can take care of themselves, they should all go and live in the ruins of Metru-Nui, and all of them can survive down there without much threat." Gali said.

"Good, so we'll each go to our villages and tell each Turaga to head to Metru-Nui." Lewa said.

"We'll each meet back here in three days."

**End**

**A/N:** Sequel? Most likely, otherwise I would have to rewrite the story and do it all over again. So will the Toa Nuva be able to save all the islands? Will Makuta be back? What new Toa will they meet? Who knows? All I know is that this story is finished. Sequel? Review and I'll think about it.


End file.
